Kristin Chenoweth
Kristin Dawn Chenoweth, born on July 24, 1968, is an American actress, singer, and author. She is known for her originated role in "Wicked," and for her roles on The West Wing, Pushing Daisies and Glee. Personal Life Chenoweth was born in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma and was adopted by Junie Smith and Jerry Chenoweth.Kristin BioKristin She has a brother, Mark. Chenoweth attended Oklahoma City University and was a member of Gamma Phi Beta sorority.Keeping it Clean: Kristin Chenoweth, 'A Little Bit Wicked'GAMMA PHI BETA SORORITY She earned a BFA degree in musical theatre and a master's degree in opera performance, studying under voice instructor and mentor, Florence Birdwell.Kristin Chenoweth Is 'A Little Bit Wicked' 38:20Florence Birdwell, Professor of Music Chenoweth took her talents into the pageant circuit, winning the title of runner-up in the Miss Oklahoma competition in 1991, in order to fund her higher education. She was in a relationships with Aaron Sorkin, Charlie McDowell and Dana Brunetti.Kristin Chenoweth Talks Boyfriend Dana Brunetti on 'Leno'!Kristin Chenoweth, Boyfriend Dana Brunetti Split After Less Than a Year of Dating: Details Chenoweth is in a relationship with Andrew Pruett.Kristin Chenoweth Brings New Boyfriend Andrew Pruett to Tony Awards 2015! Her autobiography, "A Little Bit Wicked: Life, Love and Faith in Stages," was released in 2009. Chenoweth received the Hollywood Walk of Fame on 24 July 2015, with fellow Glee guest star Carol Burnett in attendance.Kristin Chenoweth Gets a Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame Career Chenoweth made her Broadway debut in "Steel Pier" in 1997. She originated the role of Glinda in the Broadway musical, "Wicked," in 2003. Chenoweth made her television debut on Annie and her film debut in Topa Topa Bluffs. She had a recurring role on West Wing and Pushing Daisies. Chenoweth was on GCB till it's cancellation. Chenoweth's latest album, Coming Home, was released on 18 November 2014. It's a live album. And there's a PBS special which is broadcast on the 28th of November 2014.Kristin Chenoweth Signs Worldwide Record Deal; New Album 'Coming Home', PBS Special Coming This November Chenoweth was announced, in August 2015, to have been casted in the animated My Little Pony film. Her character will be completely new and it is set for a 2017 release.Kristin Chenoweth cast in My Little Pony movie She launched her own jewelry collection exclusive on HSN in Decmber 2015. She announced, in August 2016, that she will be releasing her new album on September 23, "The Art of Elegance". Glee Chenoweth had a recurring role on Glee for three episodes during 2009 to 2011 as April. Chenoweth won a Satellite Award for 'Outstanding Guest Star' in 2010. In April she returned as her drunk, comedic character in Glee (April Rhodes) this time with more solos and duets with Matthew Morrison (Will Schuester). After a nearly two year absence, April once again returned in the 100th episode and its following episode,Kristin Chenoweth is IN for Glee's 100th! Love her! which both aired in March 2014.FOX Broadcasting Company - Glee TV Show - Glee TV Series - Glee Episode Guide Songs Sung in Glee *''Maybe This Time'' (Duet with Lea Michele) *''Alone'' (Duet with Matthew Morrison) *''Last Name'' (With The Cast of Glee) *''Fire'' (Duet with Matthew Morrison) *''One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home'' (Duet with Matthew Morrison) *''Home'' (With The Cast of Glee) *''Dreams'' (Duet with Matthew Morrison) *''Nice to Meet You, Have I Slept with You?'' (Duet with Matthew Morrison) *''It's 10 AM And I'm Drunk'' (Solo - cut from episode) *''Raise Your Glass'' (duet with Matthew Morrison) *''Happy'' (along with Gwyneth Paltrow and the cast of Glee) *''Total Eclipse of The Heart'' (along with Matthew Morrison and New Directions underclassmen) (cut from episode) Covered Songs *'Defying Gravity' (Wicked with Idina Menzel) sung by Rachel and Kurt (Wheels) *'For Good' (Wicked with Idina Menzel) sung by Rachel and Kurt (New York) Filmography Awards *1997 Theater Word Award — Steel Pier *1999 Drama Desk Award Outstanding Featured Actress in a Musical — You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown *1999 Outer Critics Circle Award Best Featured Actress in a Musical — You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown *1999 Tony Award for Best Featured Actress in a Musical — You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown *2004 Broadway.com Audience Award Favorite Onstage Pair — Wicked (shared with Idina Menzel) *2007 Broadway.com Audience Award Favorite Diva Performance — The Apple Tree * 2009 Primetime Emmy Award Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series — Pushing Daisies Nominations *2004 Drama Desk Award Outstanding Actress in a Musical — Wicked *2004 Tony Award Best Actress in a Musical — Wicked *2005 SAG Award Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series — The West Wing *2006 SAG Award Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series — The West Wing *2007 Drama Desk Award Outstanding Actress in a Musical — The Apple Tree *2007 Broadway.com Audience Award Favorite Actress in a Musical — The Apple Tree * 2008 Primetime Emmy Award Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series — Pushing Daisies Gallery tumblrljh576gi8z1qe476y.jpg|GLAAD chenoweth-glee.jpg kristin-chenoweth-picture-2.jpg 5316934.jpg 081219KristinChenoweth1.jpg kc.png kc2.jpg kc3.jpg Chris and Kristin Halloween .jpg Idina and Kristin.jpg Tumblr mzgo7rRsku1qiicbko1 500.jpg Kristin 2014 UNICEF Ball .jpg Kristin 2014 UNICEF Ball(2).jpg Kristin 2014 UNICEF Ball(3).jpg Kristin 2014 UNICEF Ball(4).jpg Kristin 2014 UNICEF Ball(6).jpg Kristin 2014 UNICEF Ball(7).jpg Kristin GG2014.jpg Kristin GG2014(2).jpg 04b7945087cf11e3a2180ed42c4d86e6 8.jpg Theyarebacjimage.jpg KC Oscars 2014.jpg KC Oscars 2014(2).jpg Chenoweth michele2.jpg Chenoweth michele1.jpg KC dark hair.jpg KC dark hair. 2.jpg KC dark hair, 3.jpg iKristiC.jpg iKC IAHM.jpg KC IAHM.jpg K IAHM.jpg Kristin and Carol.jpg KC livehappy.jpg Tumblr nfh2v80PTd1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfh2v80PTd1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Marlee and Kristin III.jpg Marlee and Kristin II.jpg Marlee and Kristen I.jpg K and M.jpg K.C.jpg K.C1.jpg K.C11.jpg K.C.111.jpg K.C1111.jpg Kristin backstage..jpg Kristin backstage, II .jpg Kristin backstage, III.jpg Kristin backstage. four.jpg tumblr_npigyeAlRL1uv7chdo1_1280.jpg Kristin and Carol , 2.jpg Kristin p.jpg Kristin D P.jpg Kristin walk of fame .jpg Kristin Desendants .jpg Kristin .jpg Kathy and Kristin .jpg Kristin Hollywood Reporter .jpg Kristin social life .jpg Kristin walk of fame 2.jpg Kristin 2015.jpg Kristin 201, 2.jpg Kristin 2013.jpg Kristin May 2015.jpg Tumblr nuf6twa1CA1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Cheno darren and jon groffles.jpg Cheno darren and jonathan.png Tumblr nwv71j02Zt1r4gxc3o3 r2 1280.jpg Tumblr nwv71j02Zt1r4gxc3o2 r2 1280.jpg Tumblr nwv71j02Zt1r4gxc3o1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr_o29gqubFme1uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o29lk4ukw21r0rx8mo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o29lk4ukw21r0rx8mo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o29lk4ukw21r0rx8mo4_r1_540.jpg Tumblr_o2a7xzrCkc1uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o2a7xzrCkc1uxavoco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o2a7xzrCkc1uxavoco4_1280.jpg Tumblr_o2a84hScu71uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o2bfouyB2q1uxavoco1_1280.jpg KCJ.jpeg KCJew.jpeg Tumblr o94mrz0cJc1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr ohucul4tXn1uetdyxo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ohv2mgH9lJ1s26oeco1_1280.jpg Videos References Category:Guest Stars Category:Actors